Computing devices such as personal computers (desktop PCs, laptop PCs, pocket PCs, etc.), printers, scanners, fax machines, PDAs (personal digital assistants), modems, cell phones and the like, typically include some type of firmware programming that is loaded into read-only memory (ROM) on a one-time or infrequent basis so that it thereafter seemingly becomes part of the device hardware. ROM is very secure, non-volatile memory (i.e., it does not lose its content when the power is turned off) that prevents the inadvertent disruption by a user of information stored in the ROM. Firmware usually includes essential system programs that are installed in programmable ROM (PROM) with a special user interface such as a PROM burner. Erasable PROM (EPROM) allows data stored in ROM to be erased (using an ultra-violet light) and rewritten. Electrically erasable PROM (EEPROM), which generally includes flash memory, permits the ROM to be rewritten using a special software program. EEPROM, such as flash memory, provides a convenient way of allowing users to upgrade device firmware. Examples of the sorts of control code stored as firmware in ROM include the basic input/output system (BIOS) in a personal computer and the printer control module in a printing device.
There are generally two types of firmware upgrades. The first type of firmware upgrade is designed to fix a device defect. For example, a manufacturer may discover that its new printer has difficulty interacting with a particular type of file that users attempt to print from their computers. The printer manufacturer can create a “firmware patch” to be installed as an upgrade to the existing firmware on the new printers that solves the problem and allows printing of the particular file. A second type of firmware upgrade results from a designed improvement to the device. For example, a manufacturer may develop firmware that provides two-sided printing (duplexing) capability in a printer that was originally released without such a capability. The manufacturer can provide the firmware upgrade to users as an option to increase the functionality of their printers.
Installation of firmware upgrades can occur in a number of ways. For example, a user can install a firmware upgrade from a portable data medium such as a compact disk (CD) or a floppy disk. A system administrator for a large company may also use a portable data medium to transfer a firmware upgrade onto a local server. The administrator can then notify employees of the available upgrade so they can access the upgrade via a local network and install it on their devices. A device manufacturer or third party software vendor can also make a firmware upgrade available to be downloaded from a particular URL (uniform resource locator) address on the Internet.
Although these methods of accessing and installing firmware upgrades are generally successful, they suffer several disadvantages. A first disadvantage involves the difficulty in notifying device users that a firmware upgrade is available for their device. Regardless of how the upgrade is made available (i.e., by a portable data medium, a network, or both), a user who is unaware of an available upgrade cannot take advantage of it. One method currently used to notify users about a firmware upgrade requires registration of the product with the manufacturer or third party software vendor. Product registration allows the firmware developer to send an email or written notification to a registered user that contains information about the upgrade and how the user can obtain the upgrade. The problem with this method is that the user must first be aware of the registration/notification process. Thus, the method of notification itself creates a problem of how to ensure that users are informed about the availability of the registration/notification process. In addition, many users who are aware of the registration/notification process either forget to or are reluctant to provide registration information that will ensure their inclusion in the process.
Another disadvantage of prior methods of accessing and installing firmware upgrades is that they require the user to determine whether or not the currently installed firmware version is the same as or older than the available upgrade. Thus, the user must first search the device for identifying information indicating which firmware version is currently installed, and then compare that to identifying information from the available firmware upgrade. Although this task seems straight forward, many users simply opt to continue using their current firmware version rather than taking the time to determine whether the upgrade would be of benefit to them.
Yet another disadvantage of prior methods of accessing and installing firmware upgrades is that they require a user to locate, access and install the upgrade onto the associated device. Once it is determined that a firmware upgrade is available for a device, the user must know where to access the upgrade. As discussed above, upgrades are typically made available on a portable data medium or via a network connection. In any event, the user must determine where to find the upgraded firmware and then obtain a copy and install it onto the device. The difficulties associated with discovering when a firmware upgrade is available, determining whether the upgrade is more recent than a currently installed firmware version, and locating, accessing and installing the upgrade often discourage users from taking advantage of available firmware upgrades.
Accordingly, the need exists for a way to determine when a firmware upgrade is available for a device, notify the device user about the firmware upgrade, and install the upgrade to the device in a manner that makes the upgrade readily accessible and requires less effort from the user.